


储秀（五）

by Daisy123456



Category: Love - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy123456/pseuds/Daisy123456





	储秀（五）

承君雨露，博君相欢。  
承欢殿，昭阳宫的偏殿，引了一眼温泉，是供历代帝王沐浴的地方。  
月祈捧了一袭鹅黄的轻衫过来，常年在殿中服侍的远玳接了过来为这位新主子换上。  
仲堃仪木偶似的任人摆弄，看着铜镜中的人，眉若远山，唇如朱黛，方才因沐浴打湿的发梢上还留着晶莹的水滴。是了，是一个娈宠该有的样子。  
看着有些怔愣的人，远玳难得软了心肠：“清水出芙蓉，陛下向来不喜脂粉，侍君小心侍候便是。”  
“多谢。”  
远玳顿了顿，这位新主子的声音，怎么好像在哪里听过似的。  
执明是带着怒气进门的，远玳不禁有些可怜今夜侍寝的新主子。

“啊...”疼，仲堃仪微微蹙眉，伸手攥住身下的床单，隐秘的小穴被覆在身上的帝王毫不留情地破开，他能感觉到下面有温热的血流出来，却还是咬紧了牙关不发出痛呼声，以免惹怒了这位阴晴不定的主子。  
执明有些粗暴的啃噬着身下之人细嫩的脖颈，大手不停地抚摸着仲堃仪纤细的腰肢：“怎么？不敢看朕？”  
仲堃仪睁开双眼，执明不停地冲撞让他的眼中氤氲了不少雾气，开口也是断断续续的：“嗯...陛下...啊..臣怕...怕御...哈....御前失仪。”  
在床事上，执明一向很放得开，也十分纵容与他共赴巫山之人，看着承欢身下的美人迷蒙的眼神，动作也放轻了些，耳鬓厮磨间，给了失神的人一种情人的错觉：“朕是你的夫君，在夫君的床上，怎能如此羞涩呢。”  
情事渐入佳境，交合处慢慢沁出了带着血丝的清液。仲堃仪如玉般的手臂无力地攀上执明的肩膀，承受着一次比一次更加猛烈的撞击，神色好似痛苦，又像是欢愉：“啊...慢些...哈...受不住了...陛下。”  
执明在绞紧了的小穴中抽插了一阵，就着两人相连的部位将人翻了个身，仲堃仪经不住刺激很快便泻了身，面色潮红的伏在锦被上，执明俯下身来，在他有些汗湿后背上留下星星点点的吻痕。  
温情也不过是一瞬间，仲堃仪还未缓过神来，细软的腰肢就被执明掐在了掌中，那东西似乎要顶开他的肠肉，向更深处去。  
“唔...哈...”  
细碎的呻吟声溢满了整个承欢殿。  
仲堃仪承受着来自身后重重的撞击，无力地埋在软枕中，执明扳过他的头，果然看到他轻咬着下唇的模样，心下微动，吻了上去。感到体内那物似乎又涨大了一圈，仲堃仪双眸中溢出了些水光，破碎的呻吟全然湮没在这个绵长的吻中。  
博山炉中的熏香快要燃尽的时候，终于归于寂静。随着执明的一声闷哼，一股热液打入体内，仲堃仪几乎浑身都在痉挛。  
待他缓过神来，却感到执明那物还埋在他体内，大掌依旧在滑腻丰腴的腰臀处流连。  
仲堃仪侧过头去，也不知他今夜是替谁受了这一遭。


End file.
